Find the value of $x$ such that $\sqrt{3x + 7} = 10$.
Answer: Squaring both sides of the equation $\sqrt{3x + 7} = 10$, we get $3x + 7 = 10^2 = 100$, so $x = (100 - 7)/3 = 93/3 = \boxed{31}$.